1. Statement of the Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to wireless remote control and touch sensing inputs for a massage, heating and lifting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vibrating units are widely employed in devices associated with numerous industries, particularly in consumer electronics, such as cellular telephones, gaming equipments, toys, clocks, massage equipment, etc. A typical vibrating unit can comprise an electric motor configured to rapidly spin an off-center weight. Such vibrating units typically generate undesirable, powerful radio signals in a wide frequency band, potentially leading to electromagnetic interference with other nearby electrical and electronic equipment. These vibrating units are also relatively heavy, and have low power efficiencies. A typical vibration unit may not be suitable for certain applications and environments, such as laboratories, hospitals, aircraft, etc., that have restrictions on power consumption, electromagnetic interference, and noise output.
Massage devices may incorporate vibrating, heating and lifting systems that allow for control of vibration frequency and/or amplitude, amount of heating, and movement of actuators for configuration.
There is a need for a wireless remote controller providing touch sensing input. Current universal remote control devices do not provide customized functions for controlling these features.